Hitherto, various such cleaning apparatuses have been suggested. For example, an apparatus is disclosed in French Pat. No. 398,910 has a plurality of scraping devices connected by a wire roop or the like, each of the scraping devices has a plurality of scraping segments which are radially elongated for removing the deposits from the inner surface of the pipe. The apparatus is able to remove quickly the large deposits on the inner surface of the pipe, but it is very difficult to completely remove the deposits. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,427, another apparatus is disclosed which has a rotatable head member for impinging sand, grit, or other abrasive materials against inner periphery of a pipe at high pressure for cleaning the inner periphery of the pipe, therefore it is able to remove perfectly the deposits from the inner surface of the pipe, but it is not suitable for removing large deposits. Thus, a cleaning apparatus for a pipe which is suitable for removing large deposits from the inner surface of the pipe and providing perfect cleaning within a short time has not been provided.